This invention relates to a vehicle including a loading implement, and more particularly, to such a vehicle incorporating a bucket which may be moved in both a slow dump and fast dump mode.
In general, it is well known to provide a vehicle in which cylinders are actuatable to move a bucket to a rack-back or dump position. In general, in such a system, the bucket is moved at a substantially constant uniform speed as material is dumped therefrom, through substantially the full dumping travel thereof. It should be understood that, under some operating conditions, in order to improve the efficiency of operation of such an apparatus, it would be highly desirable to selectively provide, rather than a single dumping speed, a relatively slow dumping speed, and a relatively fast dumping speed of the bucket. For example, where the utmost speed of operation is necessary, the operator could with advantage select the fast dumping speed of the bucket. As compared to this, if greater control of the material being dumped is advantageous, the operator could select the slow dumping speed of the bucket.